Magnificetly Unpredictable
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: What happens when Hermonie and Ginny get shunned for falling in love? And 19 years later when history repeats itself? Dramonie, Ginny/Blaise, Harry/Cho Ron/Luna, Niley, Jegan Joe and Megan , Jashlyn Justin and Me , and Niley. Read and Review Plz!
1. Trailer

Ok, so no I am not dead. My Microsoft trial ran out and with the help of Mandy, more like her constant pestering on twitter and here, I downloaded Open Office. Anyway. I hate to say this but Love Is On it's way is no more. This is the trailer for my new story which is a cross over between JONAS/HANNAH MONTANA/HARRY POTTER with a little Bieber thrown in there haha. It will be AWESOME!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS OF NICOLET **

**AND ADELINA :D**

**CHARACTERS:**

Draco Malfoy: Long time enemy of Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermonie. Falls in love with Hermonie after returning to school after the war.

Hermonie Granger-Malfoy: Long time friend of Harry and Ron's. Refuses to ignore the fact she loves Draco no matter what the consequences.

Harry Potter: The boy who lived. Need I say more?

Cho Chang-Potter: Second wife of Harry Potter. Not the mother of his children.

Elizabeth Potter: First wife of Harry. Mother of his children, died during childbirth.

Ron Weasley: Harry's best friend. Thought he loved Hermonie but was wrong.

Luna Lovegood-Weasley: Ron always swore she was looney but as he got to know her he fell in love with her.

Blaise Zambini: Draco Malfoy's best friend. Never became a death eater. (NOT THE SAME AS THE MOVIE this Blaise has dark brown almost black hair. Is tan and tall and has brown eyes)

Ginny Weasley-Zambini: Wife of Blaise, was kicked out of her house at age 19 for loving him.

**KIDS**

Malfoy's kids:

Nicolett Saphire Malfoy (called Colett or Cole)

Potter's kids:

Katrina Lilly Potter (Kat)

Mason James Potter

Weasley:

Adelina Marie Weasley (Addi)

Zambini's Kids:

Logan Andrew Zambini

Nathan Blaise Zambini (Nate)

_All through school..._

**(shows a group of kids)**

_They thought they had life figured out. _

Harry: I can't believe I'm going to be an Auror!!!

Hermonie: And I'm going to be a mediwitch!

Ron: Great so when my wand comes to kill me you can patch me up.

Ginny: Are you guys sure we should allow _him_ to protect us from evil wizards?

_But love has a way of creeping up on them. _

Hermonie: You want me to go out with you?

Draco: yes,

Hermonie: You do realize a year ago you would have killed me in a hurry.

Draco: That was a year ago.

Hermonie: Do you have a point?

Draco: Yes. My point is that this year is different. My father's in jail and Voldermort's dead.

_Hermonie wasn't the only one who fell for the bad boy. _

Ron: We'll be home in one hour, we expect you to be gone.

_Now; Hermonie and Ginny are being shunned Ron, Harry and the rest of the Weaselys. _

Hermonie: Thank you for letting me live with you Draco.

Draco: (smiles softly) It's fine, love. How's Ginny taking this?

Hermonie: She was still sobbing when Blaze dropped me off.

_They were forced to move on in life and they did. _

Blaise: Ginny Weasely will you marry me?

_Eventually they all were married. Ginny and Blaise; Hermonie and Draco; Harry and Cho; and Ron and Luna._

Harry: I always thought I'd marry Ginny; but I was wrong. I love Cho.

_And 15 years later it's their kids turn to head off to Hogwarts. _

Nicolett: Bye Daddy! (Hugs Draco)

_And immediately hate wells up. _

Logan: Don't you dare talk to her like that Potter. You and you're sister are trash, nothing more.

_Zambini and Malfoy VS Potter and Weasley. _

Nicolett: I don't like this.

Nathan: Don't like what?

Nicolett: I have NO friends that are girls.

Logan: And you're telling us this why?

Nicolett: (groans and walks away)

_Sixth year everything changes. _

Mcgonagall: Quiet, Quiet everyone!

_With the help of a simple project_

Mcgonagall: One day you will all be married and to help you prepare for this you will be forced to be "Married" to one of your fellow classmates. You will be assigned your husbands and wives tomorrow. The next day you will hand in a budget the two of you discussed together. Tomorrow you get your husbands and wives.

_So now Nathan, Nicolett, Katrina, and Mason are stuck in this. _

Logan: What if you get a Potter.

Nicolett: Our fathers will kill us?

_Like with their parents fate will always find a way to conquer. _

Mcgonagall: Nathan Zambini and...Katrina Potter.

Mason and Nathan: (Stand) WHAT?

Mcgonagall: (ignores them) and Mason Potter and Nicolett Malfoy

Nicolett and Mason: OH HELL NO!

_How will the parents react?_

Draco: Keep your trash spawn away from my daugher, Pothead.

Harry: Really Malfoy? Even after 17 years you're still using the same insult?

_Will it be love?_

Nathan: She's beautiful, mate. I can't help myself.

Logan: (sighs) I can't really stop you. Just I wouldn't tell Dad...or mom for that matter.

_And what's going on with Logan and Adelina?_

Logan: She's unusual that's for sure.

**Starring:**

**Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter**

"Mason I said no! That's the end of this discussion. Stay away from her."

**Katie Leung as Cho Chang**

"Damn it Harry! If you paid more attention to your children then your work for once you'd see that your son loves this girl! You know what its like to love someone. Or have you forgotten?"

**Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley **

"You're dating who now? You better tell me a different name Adelina!"

**Evanna Lynch as Luna Lovegood**

"Oh for heavens sake Ronald! Don't judge so harshly!"

**Emma Watson as Hermonie Granger**

"Nicolett, sweetie, I will talk to your father; but like you and I he very stubborn. You know that"

**Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy**

"You want my blessing for you to date a Potter?"

**Made up person (mix between Joe Jonas and Taylor Lautner) as Blaise Zambini**

"Get away from my son, Potter. You have no right to touch him."

**Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley**

"How old are you Blaise? Oh thats right thirty-seven. But you're acting like a five year old."

**Ashlyn (me) as Nicolett Saphire Malfoy**

"My dad, he's really protective. He doesn't trust easily."

**Justin Bieber as Mason James Potter**

"Everything about this is wrong Nicolett, but I can't stop myself from feeling this way."

**Megan (the real camprockgirl89671) as Adelina Marie Weasley **

"If my dad saw me now you'd be so dead."

**Joe Jonas as Logan Andrew Zambini**

"Honestly, I don't know who I fear worse Dad and Draco, or Potter, Weasley and Potter."

**Miley Cyrus as Katrina Lilly Potter**

"I'm scared to be with him Mason."

**Nick Jonas as Nathan Blaise Zambini**

"I don't care what you say or do. I will never like you so just get over it!"

**IN**

**Magnificently Unpredictable **


	2. Chapter 1: The Truth Brings Hell

**Hey!! **

**Here's chapter 1: The Truth Brings Hell**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

(Hermonie's POV)

Graduation happened, we were now onto the points of our lives were it was time to decide who we truly want to be in the world. Ginny still had one more year, though she was not looking forward to it. As Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Mr and Mrs. Wealsey, Bill, George, Fluer, Ginny and I all set around a large table in Three Broom Sticks; Ginny and I kept exchanging glances the nerves lurking inside of us.

"What is your problem?" Ron spoke up as I saw Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini enter the restraunt.

"Nothing," Ginny said quickly.

Bill raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Your lying."

I sighed folding my hands and placing them in my lap. "Ginny and I wanted to tell you something. We feel we're all adults here. So therefore we can handle this as adults."

George gave us a questioning look. "What's going on you two?"

I glanced toward that bar where Draco Malfoy stood watching me. "I'm in love." It came out as a whisper.

"Oh Hermonie!" Luna exclaimed. "That's wonderful, who is it?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT?" Harry, George, Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ron exclaimed all at once.

"He's a good man," I began arguing my case.

"He's a death eater." Harry yelled.

"He was forced to be a death eater by his father Harry. His mother saved your life, don't you think you owe him something. Maybe a chance."

"I may owe his mother a chance but not that bastard."

I gasped and stood. "Don't talk like that about him! You know nothing about him."

"I know he was planning on killing..."

"Harry, don't go there. He didn't kill him, he couldn't. You saw it with you're own two eyes."

Mrs. Weasley stood. "Ginny why are you defending this horrible infatuation?"

Ginny, my best friend, rolled her eyes at her mother. "Did you not listen to her? She loves him, Mother. Don't take this from her."

Ron eyed his sister suspiciously. "What was your news?"

Ginny smirked and held up her hand. "I got a promise ring."

"From who?" George, Ron and Author Weasley all stood.

"Blaise Zambini, my boyfriend of a year."

I never, in my life, have seen Author Weasley get that mad. "You two have disgraced us all. You do realize that don't you?"

"We didn't disgrace you, Mr. Weasley. We fell in love. Yes, with men who had a bad reputation, but they aren't like that. If you'd just give them a chance-"

"Don't you dare tell me to give those asses a chance!" Author was now raising his voice. "You have two options. Either end this fling you have with these two or get out of my house and never come back!"

"Daddy," Ginny shrieked standing.

"If you date that piece of shit I am no longer your father. Hermonie I realize we promised your parents we would allow you to stay with us until you got work and a place of your own but this is unacceptable."

"You're really kicking us out?"

"Yes," Molly Weasley glared at me.

I looked at Ron and Harry. "I thought we were friends." I whispered.

"I thought we were too;" Harry cleared his throat. "But I'm not friends with traitors."

"We'll be home in an hour, we expect you to be gone." Ron looked away. I fought back the tears. As Ginny was already in tears.

"Where will we stay?" I whispered.

Luna looked like she was about to speak up but one glare from Ron and her mouth shut.

"With me,"

"And me." Two new deep voices answered. Instantly knowing who it is resting their hand on my shoulder I turned and sobbed into his chest. "I thought you were supposed to be the good guys." I heard him hiss at the table. Nothing more was said before Draco started leading me away.

An hour later all of my things were packed and shrunk as were Ginnys.

"So now where do we go?" I asked.

"Ginny can stay with me. I live with my older sister." Blaise answered, his parents, whom he and his sister hated, were killed in the battle.

"And you can stay with Mother and I." Draco said rubbing my back. I stayed with him over Christmas and became quite close with his mother.

"What about schooling for Ginny next year? How will she pay for it?" I questioned.

"Calm down Monie." Blaise chuckled. "My parents didn't know me and Libby were working against them, we have money. I'll pay for it."

"Well I guess it's all set then." I sighed looking around my room.

"It will all be ok, love." Draco whispered kissing the side of my head. Somehow I knew I could believe him.

(Draco's POV)

Hermonie and I said goodbye to Blaise and Ginny promising to have breakfast at the Manor tomorrow.

Seconds after departing we stood out side the gates of Malfoy Manor.

"How is you're mother?" She asked as I opened the gate.

"She was bored." I stated.

"Why?" Hermonie replied with a giggle. "I mean I notice the house is now white instead of the somber gray."

"That's not all the changes she made." We began walking up the pathway. I laced my fingers with Hermonie's and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "She redid the entire house. Inside and out. We now have a pool, do muggles really use it to swim in?"

"Yes," She looked up at me curiously. "What did you think they did with it?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Muggles are just plain odd." I joked a little by shuddering. Hermonie giggled, the truth I find muggles somewhat fascinating. "Anyway, mother redid the entire house. Mixing wizard and muggle design. I didn't recognize the house. She even gave you a bedroom."

"Why can't I stay in yours?" She asked.

"Because I'll be away for a while. A month at most."

She stopped suddenly. "Where are you going?"

"To the United States. The man I'm working for,"

"The lawyer?" She interrupted.

I nodded continuing. "Wants me to go to the states to handle a murder case as a way to train."

"Wizarding or muggle?"

"Wizarding. However he believes that we can expand into the muggle world as a way to help."

"Using magic to win a muggle case isn't fair, Draco."

"Unless you don't cheat. You use it to assist. Help you learn who is lying and such. Besides, mother has one rule about you living here." While Ginny and her gathered their things I apperated (Spell?) home to clear it with my mother.

"What is that?"

"We must stay in separate rooms until we are married."

"What makes your mother so sure we'll be married?"

"She's not sure." I replied reaching the door handle. "She hopes."

"I love you, Draco."

I looked down at her and smiled gently. "I love you too, Hermonie." I leaned down and gently connected our lips in a soft kiss. God I love this women.

"Ready?" I asked pecking her lips softly.

She nodded. "Let's do this."

I nodded and opened the door we stepped inside and Hermonie looked around in amazement.

"She definatly redid this," She exclaimed. (pictures of Malfoy Manor in profile)

I nodded coming up behind her. "Yes she did, she said she wanted no reminder of my father."

"Draco," A voice called. "Is that you and Hermonie?"

"Yes mother," I called. "where are you?"

"In the kitchen. Come in here, I just made cookies."

I laughed lightly and lead Hermonie into the spacious kitchen.

"Hermonie, dear, how are you?" Mother asked immediately rushing over to my girlfriend and wrapping her in a hug.

"I'm good Narcissa, how are you? I love what you did to this place." Hermonie said admiring the kitchen.

"I'm good dear thank you." I loved watching my mother and girlfriend interact. This is something I never thought I'd see in my life time. "I'm sorry to hear about how you were treated early today. It's so mind blowing how immature people can be."

Hermonie nodded. "Yes, truly mind blowing."

"Well dear you are welcome to stay here as long as you need to."

"I love it here so probably forever." I smiled as her and my mother laughed together.

"What's for dinner?" I finally spoke up. Both women stared at me oddly. "What?"

"Boys," Mother shook her head as Hermonie giggled. "All they ever think about is food and sexy women."

"Ew mother!" I rolled my eyes. "That's a word I never need to hear you say. Besides, I already have my sexy women." I knew Hermonie was blushing as I kissed her cheek softly.

Honestly, I didn't know what would happen between me and Hermonie especially after I lost her, her family and friends. However, I did know that I love her and I would die for her.


End file.
